The embodiments herein relate generally to carts designed to store and transport items. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to a dump cart with an enhanced unloading mechanism to improve efficiency when unloading stored items.
Carts and wheelbarrows are often used in residential or commercial properties for landscaping purposes. These carts or wheelbarrows are designed with a compartment to haul items such as gravel, soil, grains, rocks, bricks, stones, leaves, branches, and the like.
However, these vehicles have several disadvantages. Specifically, wheelbarrows and carts are often difficult to maneuver and unload the stored contents. In particular, a user has to lift and tilt the vehicle, which may place his/her body in an awkward position. This is especially dangerous in the case of maneuvering heavy items, which may subject the user to injuries of the back or other body regions when unloading the items from the vehicle. Other cart designs use more expensive components including actuators or other complicated components, which cost more to maintain and operate. Although these carts are effective, they are not practical for use in many residential or smaller-scale commercial applications.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a dump cart that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which provides an adjustable compartment that can be maneuvered with enhanced efficiency and reduced user effort when unloading stored items. There is a further need for the dump cart to operate without the need for actuators, machinery or other complicated components.